Peas and Ron Weasley do a thing
by womal
Summary: Peas and Ron are actually women lol


**this is ridiculously nsfw**

**why did i write this i dont even know**

Peas picked up her ringing phone.

"H-hey... uh, Peas , I was uh.." It was Ron Weasley .

"Ron Weasley!", Peas exclaimed. "What's up?"

"U-uh... co-could you come over to my place? I need to talk to you about something", Ron Weasley replied, and hung up with a whimper.

Ron Weasley seemed to be worried about something, so naturally, Peas decided it would be a good idea to check up on her. Peas hopped on her bike, and rode down the road to Ron Weasley 's house. Upon arrival, Peas knocked on the door. Ron Weasley hurriedly opened the door, quickly pulled Peas inside, and quickly slammed the door shut. Peas was quickly pulled into Ron Weasley 's bedroom, and both girls sat down on the bed.

"So, Ron Weasley , what is the problem?"

Ron Weasley appeared flustered, and she was blushing.

"Ron Weasley ?" Peas was confused. "Ron Weasley , what's wro-"

Suddenly, Ron Weasley leaned over, and out of nowhere, grabbed hold of Peas 's head and passionately kissed her, before turning her head away from Peas and turning a deep shade of red. Peas remained rooted to the bed, not quite able to comprehend what she had just experienced. The girls sat there in silence for almost 10 minutes, before Peas turned to Ron Weasley , and kissed her cheek, and began to blush too. Ron Weasley turned to face Peas , blushing even more now.

"I t-think i love y-you, P-"

Ron Weasley was cut off mid sentence, as Peas pulled her closer, and began to slowly kiss her mouth. Ron Weasley was surprised, but began to kiss her back nonetheless. Peas threw her arm around the back of Ron Weasley 's neck, and softly moved her tongue into Ron Weasley 's mouth. Ron Weasley placed her hand on Peas 's back, and pulled her so their breasts were tightly squeezed against each other. The two girls made out like this for several minutes, softly carressing each other, without getting overly intimate. Peas , however, had other ideas. Peas broke the two's kiss, and with a menacing grin, pushed Ron Weasley back onto the bed, and pinned her hands above her head. Peas softly carressed the inside of Ron Weasley 's leg, while Ron Weasley whimpered softly.

"Please, Peas , y-you know... you kn-know what i want", Ron Weasley said in a nervous, breathy voice. "Please Just-"

Peas stopped Ron Weasley talking by regaining the kiss, and Ron Weasley shut her eyes and moaned into Peas 's mouth. This was turning Peas on, and a lot. She could feel her underwear becoming wet with her precum. Peas broke the kiss again, except this time she lifted Ron Weasley 's shirt over her head, exposing her bra. Peas let Ron Weasley 's hands free, and began kissing Ron Weasley again, while reaching under her bra and rubbing her nipple. Ron Weasley let out a moan into Peas 's mouth, and a reached into her already soaked panties to rub her pussy. Peas was finding it increasingly difficult to restrain herself; Ron Weasley 's moans were incredibly cute. Peas broke the kiss once more, and reached down to strip Ron Weasley of her jeans, exposing her incredibly wet undergarments. Peas moved herself lower, and licked Ron Weasley 's panties with a single, slow stroke, while and looking Ron Weasley directly in the eyes, with the hottest look Ron Weasley had ever seen.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuck", Ron Weasley moaned, as she reached her hand down to rub her clit. Peas stopped licking Ron Weasley , and stood up.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ron Weasley stammered.

Peas simply grinned as she took off her shirt and jeans. Ron Weasley was absolutely stunned when she saw Peas 's naked figure. Peas had perfect C cup breasts, and a beatifully slender body. Her cute pussy was practically dripping with precum. Ron Weasley began furiously blushing again, befoer Peas jumped back onto her, and removed her bra. Peas rubbed her tits against Ron Weasley 's, while rubbing her pussy at the same time. Ron Weasley 's breathing was growing heavier, and Peas responded by inserting two fingers into her pussy.

"Wo-Wow, Ron Weasley , y-ou're really ti-hight", Peas managed to say through her excited state.

"ha.. ah... h.. fu.. fuck..." was all Ron Weasley managed to say in reply, as she could feel the pressure building inside her

The two continued like this for about 2 minutes, before Ron Weasley managed to breathe "A..ha...Peas ... i... I'm going t... come.."

Peas removed her fingers from Ron Weasley . It was clear Ron Weasley was confused, but she was too worked up and flutstered to say anything. Peas spun so her ass was pointed towards Ron Weasley 's face, but Peas was taken by surprise when Ron Weasley immediately began to lick her. Peas let out a small, surprised 'eep', which was soon replaced with sounds of pleasure. Peas began to finger Ron Weasley again, which made Ron Weasley moan into Peas . This made Peas even wetter, and she was now moaning very loud. Ron Weasley began to feel a build up of pressure, and managed a small, breathy "fuck", before coming on Peas 's fingers. Ron Weasley then used her finger to lightly rub Peas 's asshole, before inserting a single finger, all the while still eating Peas out. Peas was almost at the point of screaming from pleasure; she had never felt so good in her life. Ron Weasley soon inserted another finger, before Peas cried out:

"R-Ron Weasley , I'm g-oing to c..fuck..c-come!"

yeah i got bored

ignore the weird text stuff because i did a mass replace of words, their names used to be different.


End file.
